The loveliest present
by mamika
Summary: it was Christmas Day, and Kai was bored. then he started playing with a ribbon, and it turned out to be the best christmas ever. KaixRei


A strange little one shot. it works for those who areallergic to animals. enjoy

* * *

The loveliest present

It was Christmas day and the whole team had gathered into the living room, sitting on the floor in a circle. Kai was sitting a bit out of the ring, next to Rey and the tree. Under the tree there were gifts wrapped in papers and some were tied up with a ribbon. Probably by Max. That kid had some strange hobbies... he looked at Tyson, bored out of his mind when the shrimp and Kenny started reading the tags on the gifts and giving them to right persons. Sure, he had bought something for everybody too, but mostly so he could make them sweat in the training without needing to hear extra complains about him being a cold hearted bastard. Not like it mattered to him what someone like Tyson thought, but he didn't enjoy the rise of blood pressure he experienced when having to listen too long Tyson's wailing.

Finally, all the presents were distributed and the air was filled with ripping sounds when the three more childish persons attacked their presents. From the corner of his eye, he watched how Rei calmly started peeling the paper off of his presents. He looked back at his own presents and started unwrapping them too. Not surprisingly, he got a book titled 'how the be a better coach' and he had no problem who tried to imply something. He smirked, there probably were some good advices too on how to make lazy gluttons work their share too. At least he could use it as a throwable object if Tyson started acting out too much. Then there was the random stuff from coffee mug that read 'Mister sunshine' to a new scarf. He frowned at the mug, that was really odd humor. And he couldn't figure out who had send it.

"Tala gave that a while back, asking if I could wrap it up for you" Rei said to him. He looked at Rei, raising an eyebrow. Of course, Tala was the most obvious answer. He rolled his eyes and put the mug down. The others were still excited about their gifts and were eagerly displaying them to each other, competing who got the best gifts. He sighed, how he wished he would be spending the holiday in Russia. Then again, then he would need to deal with Tala, who was crazed after all the sweets and glittering lights. Bored, he played with the ribbon, flicking it around absentmindedly. Then he noticed that Rei twitched slightly when the ribbon flung closer to the boy's leg. Well now, maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all. He flicked the ribbon again, aiming it towards Rei, and he smirked when Rei's hand twitched and the amber eyes were locked on the ribbon. He slowed the ribbon's movement for a while, but widening the arch. When Rei's head moved slightly along the movement, he made a yerk with the ribbon. This time, Rei's hand really moved and it nearly caught the ribbon. A small chuckle escaped him and Rei looked at him, cheeks reddening and then Rei looked away so he couldn't see the ribbon at all. He waited patiently, changing his pose a little, so he was facing Rei a bit more straightly. Then he continued to play with the ribbon, and before long, he noticed Rei looked the ribbon from the corner of his eyes. He started moving the ribbon in erratic rhythm, to gain more of Rei's attention. Soon Rei's head turned, and when he flicked it again, Rei charged at the ribbon. The movement were so sudden that Rei lost balance and collapsed on the floor right in front of him. Rei looked up at him, holding the ribbon in his hand, looking stunned, eyes wide and just like a kitten that had done something stupid. The sight was so lovely and hilarious, he couldn't stifle the giggle. When Rei looked directly in to his eyes, clearly embarrassed and he blushed, starting to struggle back up, he burst in laughter. He knew all the others stopped whatever they were doing, but he couldn't stop. Even Rei had frozen mid air, again looking like a cat that had been pointed with a flashlight in dark. The amber eyes were wide and he still held on to the ribbon. He tried to cover his mouth with his hand, but he still kept on laughing. Finally Rei started moving again, getting up and leaving the room, cheeks as bright as tomatoes. It took a while before he calmed down, and he draw in deep breath, to kill the last of the laughter. He noticed the others were still staring at him. He shrugged and got up

"I'm entitled to have Christmas spirit too, you know" no one said anything, so he just let them be, going after Rei.

He found Rei sitting on the porch. When he opened the glide door, Rei looked up, offended look appearing on his face and stood up, ready to walk off.

"Rei wait, I'm sorry". Rei stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. He sighed, this was going to be embarrassing to him too, but maybe that made them even. "Listen Rei, I didn't mean to make you fall like that. I just wanted to see how cat-like you are." Rei turned to look at him, still looking offended.

"And what are you going to do with that knowledge. It's not like it's anything close to useful".

"I know, but it was just something I wanted to know". Rei looked him in the eyes.

"But why?". He glanced a side for a moment. Was it really clever to do this? Probably not but it's not like he had much to look. Rei was already pissed.

"Because I really like cats. So it was meaningful for me to know." Rei frowned a bit.

"But why would it matter whether or not I'm a cat-like..."he watched how understanding slowly came to Rei. "Do you mean you...". He gathered his courage, held his pose and kept looking into the amber eyes

"Yes, I wanted to find out how much I really like you. And that was just the cherry on the top." Rei looked doubtful, so he continued "Kitten, I like you whether or not you are catish or if you like me back. I just found out you are next to perfect" Rei blushed again, but his body relaxed a little.

"Then why did you laugh?". He smirked,

"Because it looked really nice. You were just so stunned and adorable". Rei blushed deeper shade of red and looked down.

"Kai, are you really serious?". Wow, this was promising. Rei hadn't run off terrified. He reached out a hand and carefully lifted Rei's chin.

"I'm sure. Do you mind?" Rei looked him in the eyes, and it took a while before a soft smile appeared on his face and Rei shook his head

"No. I don't mind. Actually, that might be the best present I have ever gotten". He carefully pressed his lips against Rei's soft ones, and Rei wrapped hands around him, nearly melting at the touch. He didn't want to rush things, so he soon pulled away. Rei was flushed, but the smile he had was happy. He quickly allowed himself a small smile. That made Rei smile brighter and hug him, hiding his face into his chest. He wrapped his hands around Rei and hugged the kitten back.

"I scratch that. This is the best gift ever." He touched Rei's soft locks with his lips and whispered into the nice and fresh smelling hair

"Merry Christmas kitten"

* * *

if the spirit ain't really there, no wonder. I did write this at summer. yeah, I'm not sure if the ending works, but what ever. they refused to do anything more. not like I would have wanted to anyway...my point? point being this . see? nice point. also called a dot. and so on.


End file.
